Toi, mon frère
by Picotti
Summary: Etre le fils d'Orion et Walburga Black est parfois quelque chose de compliqué. Il faut se montrer toujours correct, toujours bien élevé dans l'esprit des sangs-purs, et toujours profondément Mangemorts aussi. Regulus n'est encore qu'un tout jeune enfant et pour lui, sa vie se fera en fonction de celle de son frère aîné, Sirius, pour le bien, ou pour le mal. Fic dédiée à Manou Nyu
1. Mon frère, le héros

**CHAPITRE 1 : Mon frère, le héros**

Toutes les familles, grandes ou petites, ont des squelettes dans leurs placards. Moi, je suis un Black et, sincèrement, ce ne sont pas des squelettes que cache ma famille, mais une armée d'inféri. Tout au long de ma vie, les événements ont été rythmés par le passé et par la façon dont les autres doivent percevoir notre futur. L'instant présent ne compte quasiment jamais, sauf quand il est devenu du passé.

Mon père était un homme strict et colérique. Lorsque, enfant, mon frère Sirius et moi, faisions la moindre bêtise, c'était à coup de ceinturon qu'il nous châtiait. Il n'utilisait jamais sa baguette sur nous et je me suis toujours demandé si c'était pour nous humilier en nous infligeant des punitions de moldu ou si c'était par crainte de ne pas savoir se refréner. En tant que Mangemort, c'était, et il ne s'en cachait pas, un assassin. Je savais qu'il aimait ça et que tuer lui prodiguait un plaisir que jamais je n'ai pu comprendre.

Ma mère était d'une autre étoffe. Froide, digne, elle ne laissait jamais transparaître la moindre émotion. Jamais elle ne nous a serré dans ses bras. Jamais elle ne nous a dit le moindre mot d'encouragement. Mais lorsque le précepteur lui rapportait un mauvais comportement ou une mauvaise note, elle nous chargeait d'insultes.

Il y avait également Kreattur, notre elfe. Contrairement à Sirius, je l'aimais bien. Il avait toujours une certaine attention pour nous et il veillait sur nous mieux que nos parents. Sirius ne l'aimait pas beaucoup parce qu'il approuvait tout ce que disait ma mère et notamment les têtes réduites que l'on affichait sur la cheminée.

Et puis, il y avait mon frère, mon aîné d'un an. Mon frère, toute une histoire...

« Sirius ! Dernière fois que je te rappelle à l'ordre ! »

Je sursaute et pourtant ce n'est pas moi qu'on appelle. Sirius a onze ans et il part pour Poudlard, aujourd'hui même. S'il savait à quel point je l'envie ! Mais si le départ est imminent, il n'en reste pas moins complètement indifférent. D'ailleurs, je me demande comment il fait. A sa place, je serais dévoré de nervosité.

« Est-ce que tu sauras ce soir dans quelle maison tu vas aller ? »

Je parierais pour Serpentard. Tous les Black vont toujours à Serpentard. C'est papa qui me l'a dit. Enfin tous, non, quelques-uns sont allés ailleurs comme ma cousine Androméda. Papa m'a raconté qu'elle était la honte de la famille. En plus, elle a épousé un sang-mêlé ou un né-moldu, je ne me souviens plus très bien. D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas réellement ce que ça signifie mais ça avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'importance pour mes parents.

« Normalement oui. Tu veux que je t'envoie un hibou ? »

Appuyé sur le montant du lit de mon frère, je l'observe tandis qu'il ajoute quelques effets à sa valise, notamment une plume qui chante des chansons et qu'oncle Alphard lui a offert pour son anniversaire et aussi ce miroir qui montre des images de troll quand on se regarde dedans. Si maman le voyait faire, je ne donnerais pas cher de sa peau.

« Sirius ! »

La voix de maman est pleine d'impatience comme chaque fois qu'elle s'adresse à Sirius. Dans quelques instants, elle va se mettre à crier.

« Jeunes maîtres, il faut vous hâter. »

Je me redresse. Kreattur vient d'entrer. Il s'incline tellement que son nez touche presque le sol.

« On se dépêche, dis-je. Promis. »

Sirius, lui, est beaucoup moins poli. Il attrape l'un de ses chaussons et le lance sur l'elfe qui, avec un glapissement et un regard de colère, quitte la chambre.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es toujours méchant avec lui ? je demande.

_ Parce que c'est un espion de papa et maman.

_ Mais non, c'est notre elfe ! »

Sirius lève les yeux au ciel. Des fois je me dis qu'il a quand même beaucoup de patience avec moi. Je suis encore petit, je n'ai que dix ans, et je ne comprends pas tout. Lui, c'est un grand et il sait beaucoup de choses. C'est mon frère. Tout ce qu'il me dit est pris pour argent comptant. Il a toujours raison, il sait tout et il sait tout faire. C'est mon exemple.

« Regulus ! Tu ne dois pas te fier à ce que racontent papa et maman et tu ne dois faire confiance à personne. »

Il se tourne vers moi avec un air grave.

« Est-ce que tu comprends ? Ne fais confiance à personne.

_ Pas même à toi ?

_ Si, à moi tu peux parce que moi je ne te laisserai jamais tomber.

_ Tu promets. »

Il prend ma main et la serre vigoureusement.

« Promis juré.

_ Sirius ! Est-ce que je dois monter te chercher ?

_ J'arrive mère ! »

Il lâche ma main et referme sa malle d'un coup sec puis, à deux, nous la traînons vers l'escalier. Là, Kreattur nous donne un coup de main.

« Ce ne sera plus pareil sans toi, dis-je. Tu vas me manquer.

_ Tu vas me manquer aussi mais je vais revenir pour les vacances. Et puis, l'année prochaine on sera tous les deux à Poudlard.

_ Oui et on va mettre le feu à la salle commune des Serpentard. »

Un drôle de petit sourire étire les lèvres de mon frère et, l'espace d'un instant, je me demande ce que j'ai bien pu dire pour qu'il soit aussi mystérieux d'un coup.

Je n'ai cependant pas le temps de lui poser la question. Nous arrivons en bas des escaliers. Mes parents font leurs dernières recommandations à Sirius puis Kreattur transplane avec lui. Il est huit heures et demi et mon frère vient de partir pour de longs mois. Il a à peine disparu et pourtant, il me manque déjà. Je l'envie tellement d'aller à Poudlard, de découvrir tout ce monde de magie auquel je n'ai pas encore droit sous prétexte que je suis trop petit. Et puis, si ça se trouve, je n'irai pas, moi, à Poudlard. Peut-être que je ne recevrais jamais ma lettre, comme Marcus. On dit que c'est un cracmolle et qu'il ne faut pas prononcer son nom.

Moi, Regulus Black, j'ai dix ans, et c'est encore une chose que je ne comprends pas.


	2. Mon frère, le rebelle

CHAPITRE 2 : Mon frère, le rebelle

Les heures sont passées avec une lenteur infinie aujourd'hui. Nous avons conduit ce matin Sirius à la gare de Kings Cross et ma mère a été horrifiée par le nombre de moldus que nous y avons vu. Mon père a pesté contre le monde tout court. C'est vrai qu'il y avait beaucoup de gens sur le quai de gare. D'ailleurs, un garçon avec des lunettes et les cheveux en bataille m'a bousculé sans même s'excuser.

J'envie quand même Sirius d'être monté dans ce train. Il m'a serré la main mais il a à peine dit au revoir à papa et maman. Il est monté dans son wagon, il a vaguement agité la main et puis le train est parti.

J'ai pleuré. Je m'étais promis de ne pas le faire et je me suis mordu l'intérieur de la joue pour me retenir mais j'ai pleuré quand même. Quand il a vu ça, mon père m'a envoyé une claque sur l'arrière du crâne.

« Sois un homme, Regulus. Ne montre pas à ces sangs-de-bourbe que tu as des faiblesses. Jamais ! »

J'ai acquiescé puis nous sommes rentrés à la maison en transplanant. Je n'ai pas osé demandé à mon père ce que c'est qu'un sang-de-bourbe. Il avait l'air de mauvaise humeur.

Je suis monté dans ma chambre et je suis resté là.

Mon précepteur ne reviendra pas avant la semaine prochaine mais sans Sirius, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a plus grand chose à faire à la maison. Il n'est plus le chef de nos jeux et puis c'est moins drôle tout seul. Quant à Kreattur, ce n'est même pas la peine d'espérer pouvoir jouer avec lui. Il me laisse toujours gagner. Je l'ai bien remarqué. D'ailleurs, il ne s'en cache pas tellement non plus.

Et puis, niveau jouets, je ne suis pas très riche. J'ai beaucoup de livres, parce que mes parents estiment qu'on apprend plus avec des livres qu'avec des jouets. Je n'ai même pas une baguette à étincelles comme ma cousine Narcissa. En plus, elle ne joue jamais avec, elle dit tout le temps que c'est fait pour les garçons. J'ai juste une vieille peluche en forme de vivet doré mais il a perdu une bonne partie de son rembourrage. Il n'a plus de forme. Il est nul.

Ma mère m'appelle tard pour le souper. Je descends les escaliers quatre à quatre. Je n'aime pas la faire attendre. Ça la met de mauvaise humeur et après je me fais disputer.

Nous dînons tous les trois dans la salle à manger. Ça me fait bizarre de voir la place de Sirius vide.

« Est-ce qu'il est déjà arrivé à Poudlard ? »

J'essuie un regard fatigué de ma mère et un plus dur de mson père. La règle est de ne pas parler à table, c'était réservé aux grandes personnes. Mais j'avais cru que l'arrivée imminente de Sirius à Poudlard pourrait justifier une petite entorse au règlement. Visiblement pas.

Kreattur dépose un bol de soupe fumant devant moi. J'y plonge ma cuiller en faisait la grimace. De la soupe aux poireaux, je déteste ça.

« Il arrivera à quelle heure ?

_ Regulus ça suffit ! Ton frère enverra un hibou quand le Choixpeau l'aura envoyé à Serpentard. Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. »

Et immédiatement, mon père entame avec ma mère une discussion sur la nouvelle réglementation lancée par le ministère. Je ne comprends pas un traître mot de ce que racontent mes parents mais apparemment, ils s'inquiètent au sujet de certains objets et grimoires qu'ils ont en leur possession.

« Nous sommes des Black ! s'écrie tout à coup père en tapant du plat de la main sur la table tandis que Kreattur débarrasse la soupe pour la remplacer par des assiettes de viandes. Nous ne craignons pas ces maudits parvenus du ministère ! »

Je pique mon rôti du bout de ma fourchette. La discussion m'ennuie profondément. J'attends avec impatience le hibou de Sirius. Par-dessus l'épaule de ma mère, je consulte la grande pendule qui tic-taque inlassablement. Il est presque vingt heures. Dès que j'aurais fini mon repas, mes parents vont m'envoyer au lit et je louperai probablement le hibou. Je croise les doigts sous la table et mentalement exhorte mon frère à se dépêcher un peu.

Mais le repas se termine après un morceau de tarte à la groseille sans qu'un seul hibou ne soit arrivé. Je brûle d'envie de questionner davantage mes parents. Mais je dois rester assis à table jusqu'à ce qu'ils m'autorisent à partir. Et alors je pourrais parler. Je m'agite sur ma chaise pour leur rappeler ma présence. Malheureusement, ils semblent bien trop absorbés par leur conversation. D'autant que ma mère s'est mise à parler de ma cousine Androméda. C'est l'un de ses sujets de prédilection. Elle trouve toujours quelque chose à dire sur elle, quelque chose de méchant.

Je ne comprends pas. Androméda est ma cousine préférée. Elle nous donne souvent des bonbons et ne manque jamais de nous envoyer des cartes pour nos anniversaire. Elle nous appellent « poussin » ou « chaton ». Ça fait toujours rire Sirius.

Je balance mes jambes sous ma chaise. J'ai envie de monter dans ma chambre et puis je commence à avoir sommeil. Il est neuf heures passées maintenant.

« Regulus, monte dans ta chambre, dit tout à coup ma mère. Et va te coucher. Allez, dépêche toi.

_ Bonne nuit. »

J'obéis immédiatement mais je me prends mon temps pour monter les escaliers. Le hibou de Sirius n'est toujours pas là. J'enfile mon pyjama avec une lenteur infinie puis je finis par tirer les rideaux devant ma fenêtre et par me mettre au lit. Mes parents ne viennent jamais me souhaiter bonne nuit ou me border. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, ils ne l'ont jamais réellement fait, même quand je suis malade. C'est à se demander si je leur importe vraiment.

Je remonte mes couvertures sur mon nez et tends l'oreille. Pour mieux guetter l'arrivée du hibou de Sirius, j'ai laissé ma porte de chambre entrouverte. J'aurais aimé pouvoir charger Kreattur de me réveiller lorsqu'il arrivera mais j'ai peur qu'il ne me trahisse en en parlant à mes parents. Ce ne serait pas la première fois après tout. Un soir de Noël où je tentais d'apercevoir le Père Merlin, quand j'y croyais encore, il en a parlé à mes parents. Je sais que ce n'est pas contre moi mais tout de même. J'avais été vexé.

Le sommeil me gagne et mes yeux se ferment tous seuls.

« … honte ! Jamais je n'aurais osé imaginer ça de l'un de mes fils ! »

La voix de mon père me réveille en sursaut. Je me frotte les yeux, me redresse sur mon lit et consulte l'heure. Il est presque onze heures.

« Il va voir ce qu'il va voir aux vacances celui-là ! Quelle honte ! »

Je repousse mes couvertures et me glisse sur la pointe des pieds hors de mon lit. Apparemment, le hibou de Sirius est enfin arrivé. Mais les nouvelles ne semblent pas bonnes. J'ouvre doucement ma porte en prenant bien soin de ne pas la faire grincer. La voix de ma mère monte jusqu'à moi.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a pas envoyé son hibou lui-même ? Pourquoi est-ce Bellatrix qui s'en est chargé ? »

La voix furieuse de mon père lui répond :

« Parce qu'il n'ose pas nous annoncer lui-même ce qu'il a fait ! »

Mon cœur se serre dans ma poitrine. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Mais je ne me pose pas la question bien longtemps. Un bec cogne contre mon carreau. Surpris, je sursaute puis referme la porte et file à ma fenêtre. Un hibou moyen duc attend. Il a un message à la patte. J'ouvre mais ne le laisse pas entrer. S'il fait du bruit, il va alerter mes parents. Je prends le message.

« Allez ! dis-je. File, je n'ai rien pour toi de toute façon. »

Il déploie ses ailes et s'envole. Mais avant de partir, il me pique le haut du crâne avec son bec. Je fais de grands gestes pour le faire s'envoler et me retiens de crier. Maudit oiseau ! Il m'a fait mal. Je referme la fenêtre et allume la lumière de ma lampe de chevet. Le message est de Sirius.

_Salut Reg,_

_ Comment s'est passée ta journée tout seul avec les parents ? Pas trop de mal j'espère ? Je t'écris vite fait mais n'en parle pas à papa et maman, ils vont sûrement être en colère. Poudlard, c'est génial et je me suis déjà fait un ami. Il s'appelle James, il est trop cool. On n'arrête pas de rire. Je suis sûr que tu t'entendras bien avec lui. Dans mon dortoir il y a un autre garçon qui s'appelle Peter mais il ne parle pas beaucoup._

_ Je suis trop content ici. C'est super et puis je me sens libre._

_ Je t'embrasse très très fort, tu me manques,_

_ Sirius._

_ PS : au fait, le Choixpeau m'a envoyé à Gryffondor, c'est trop génial._

Alors voilà certainement la raison de la colère de mon père. Tous les Black sont allés à Serpentard sauf ceux dont on n'a pas le droit de parler.

Est-ce que Sirius en fait partie maintenant ?

J'entends des pas dans l'escalier. Paniqué, j'éteins ma lampe, me jette sous mes draps et cache le message sous mon oreiller. Il m'a envoyé un hibou, mais pas aux parents. C'est Bellatrix qui s'est chargée d'expliquer à mes parents dans quelle maison Sirius a été envoyé.

J'ai peur.

Et si le Choixpeau refusait de m'envoyer à Serpentard moi aussi ?


	3. Mon frère, le provocateur

**CHAPITRE 3 : Mon frère, le provocateur**

Durant les semaines puis les mois qui suivent sa fameuse rentrée à Poudlard, mon frère devient le centre des conversations dans la famille. Il ne se passe pas une journée sans que quelqu'un ne prononce son prénom avec de la rage dans la voix. Et puis on commence à me comparer à lui et je n'aime pas beaucoup ça.

« Regulus est bien plus sérieux que son frère. Il ira à Serpentard. Heureusement qu'il est là. »

« Ce n'est pas Regulus qui provoquerait comme ça. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a dans le crâne celui-là ? »

« Heureusement que tu es là, toi, hein, Regulus. Pour ne pas faire comme ton frère ou l'oncle Alphard. »

L'oncle Alphard c'est la bête noire de la famille. Personne ne l'aime parce qu'il est pro-moldu. Un peu comme Phineas Nigellus qui a été directeur de Poudlard et qui affirmait que les moldus avaient leur place dans la magie tout autant que les sangs-purs. Un peu comme ma cousine Androméda, ou ma tante, je n'ai jamais bien su qui elle était, qui est allée à Serdaigle et qui a épousé un né-moldu. Sur la grande tapisserie que mes grands-parents ont fait au deuxième étage, leurs noms ont été brûlés à la baguette. Tous les jours, discrètement, je vérifie que celui de Sirius est toujours visible mais je sens qu'un jour il n'y sera plus.

J'évolue dans cette ambiance au fil des mois. On me rappelle sans cesse que moi je suis un bon fils et que j'irai à Serpentard, que je ferai honneur à ma famille. Je n'ai pas envie de décevoir mes parents mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. D'ailleurs je n'ai même plus envie d'aller à Poudlard. Je n'y ai même pas encore mis un pied que j'ai déjà peur de ce que je vais y faire. Et si j'étais comme Sirius ? Et si Serpentard n'était pas la maison qui me convenait et que je m'y sentais mal à l'aise.

Je ne peux en parler à personne. Je suis tout seul ici, toujours. Tous les jours, le précepteur vient pour mes leçons. Il m'apprend les matières moldues mais il me parle déjà beaucoup de la magie. De temps en temps, il me fait quelques démonstrations avec sa baguette. Si je ne suis pas attentif, il me tape sur la tête ou sur les bras avec son gros grimoire qui sent le moisi. Je fais de mon mieux pour avoir de bonnes notes et ne pas être puni. Mais je ne sais pas si je fais bien. Il ne me dit jamais si je fais des efforts. Par contre, il souligne toujours quand je me trompe ou que je n'ai pas fait un exercice. Quand je ne comprends pas, il me traite de larve de Pitiponk.

Les vacances de Noël arrivent. J'aime bien les vacances parce que je peux jouer un peu avec Kreattur sans que le précepteur ne vienne. Et puis, Sirius va revenir. Et j'ai hâte qu'il soit là, qu'il me raconte Poudlard, qu'il revienne reprendre nos jeux là où nous avons dû les laisser.

Nous sommes un mercredi matin. Dehors, il fait froid. Le givre a laissé des traces blanches sur les carreaux de ma chambre et la pluie ruisselle dessus. Je me demande s'il va neiger. Il est sept heures et il fait encore noir dehors. Je n'ai pas de leçon à suivre aujourd'hui mais Kreattur est quand même venu me réveiller. Ma mère ne supporte de me voir flemmarder au lit. J'aurais bien aimé pouvoir dormir un peu plus quand même. Tout en bâillant, je repousse mes couvertures pendant que Kreattur prépare mes vêtements sur une chaise.

« C'est bientôt Noël n'est-ce pas ? »

L'elfe acquiesce et s'incline en me tendant mes vêtements. J'enlève mon pyjama et commence à m'habiller.

« Tu sais quand Sirius va revenir ?

_ Le maître n'en a pas parlé. »

Je ne suis pas étonné en fait. Mes parents essayent de ne pas trop parler de ça. Comme si son retour était quelque chose de désagréable.

Je passe ma journée à essayer de me faire le plus discret possible parce que si mes parents ont la sensation que je ne fais rien de constructif, ils vont me trouver de quoi m'occuper comme dit mon père. Et là je ne vais pas m'amuser du tout.

« Dis Kreattur, tu crois que le Père-Merlin existe ? »

Il y a longtemps que je ne crois plus au Père-Merlin, en fait je me demande même si j'y ai déjà cru un jour mais c'est quelque chose qui me travaille depuis que mon tuteur m'a parlé de l'histoire de Merlin. Je me demande si c'est le même ou si la légende est allée chercher un autre magicien à barbe.

Notre elfe fait la grimace.

« Le maître et la maîtresse n'aiment pas beaucoup que Kreattur vous parle de ce genre de choses. Ils disent que ce sont des idées moldues que l'on met dans la tête des enfants pour les endormir.

_ C'était juste une question. »

Je me renfrogne mais je n'ai pas le temps de poursuivre la discussion que ma mère entre dans la bibliothèque. Je suis allongé sur le tapis, le menton dans les coudes, occupé à lire l'histoire d'un pirate magicien qui a fait couler son propre bateau d'un mauvais coup de baguette.

« Lève-toi Regulus. Les gens bien élevés lisent assis dans un fauteuil. »

J'obéis. Ma mère a sur le visage l'air de quelqu'un qui n'est pas d'humeur à plaisanter. Ceci dit, je crois qu'elle n'est jamais d'humeur à plaisanter. Peut-être que ça a à voir avec le café qu'elle boit tous les matins. Kreattur le fait peut-être trop amer et du coup ça lui reste sur l'estomac toute la journée. Je chasse la poussière de mes vêtements.

« Sirius rentre ce soir de Poudlard. »

Un sourire fend mon visage. J'ai envie de hurler de joie, de danser et de chanter. Mais ma joie est cassée par le regard strict et sévère de ma mère. Mon sourire s'affadit avant de disparaître complètement.

« Je te préviens, il est hors de question que tu l'encourages dans ses provocations.

_ Euh … non…

_ Ne lui parle pas de Poudlard. Ce sera mieux comme ça. Je compte sur toi pour lui faire comprendre qu'il est allé trop loin. »

Elle sort de la pièce, claque des doigts pour que l'elfe la suive. Il obéit instantanément. Je ramasse mon livre et m'installe dans l'un des fauteuils. J'étais bien mieux allongé par terre devant la cheminée quand même. Sirius rentre ce soir et je suis content.

Et de fait, mon père quitte la maison sur le coup de huit heures et demie. Ma mère m'a envoyé me laver avant son retour. Je n'ai pas mis mon pyjama, il paraît que les gens bien élevés ne reçoivent pas en tenue de nuit. Je trépigne jusqu'à leur retour mais je devine tout de suite que l'humeur n'est pas au beau fixe. Mon père pousse Sirius dans le hall. Il traîne sa malle derrière lui. En passant devant moi, il m'envoie un clin d'œil. Je ne peux pas lui répondre, ma mère l'emmène directement dans la cuisine.

« Regulus, va ranger la malle de ton frère dans sa chambre.

_ Mais… Kreattur peut…

_ Fais ce que je te dis ! »

La malle pèse très lourd. Je me débats avec elle jusqu'à la chambre de Sirius. Je la laisse en plein milieu du passage, il n'aura qu'à se débrouiller avec. J'ai bien compris le message de ma mère. Mes parents veulent lui parler sans m'avoir dans les pattes. Sûrement pour me protéger de ses idées révolutionnaires. Je file dans les escaliers et descends aussi bas que je puisse me le permettre pour entendre la conversation sans être surpris.

Les gens bien élevés n'espionnent pas.

Je n'entends pas bien ce qui se dit, les murs sont épais et la porte est fermée. Mais rapidement, le ton monte. La voix de Sirius finit par exploser :

« Je ne suis pas comme vous ! Et vous n'avez pas le droit de me dicter ma vie ! »

Et aussitôt, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvre. Je bondis sur mes pieds et monte les escaliers. Mon père hurle après mon frère et ma mère pousse de petits cris indignés. Sirius monte les marches. Il s'arrête juste devant moi.

« Sois pas comme eux. »

Il continue à monter jusqu'à sa chambre. Je reste immobile pendant peut-être une seconde puis je cours derrière lui.

« Sirius ! Attends !

_ Je veux plus jamais être un Black ! crie-t-il en entrant dans sa chambre et en filant un coup de pied à sa malle. Bellatrix a tout dit pour Gryffondor ! Papa m'a envoyé une Beuglante ! »

Il se laisse tomber sur son lit. Je vois des larmes dans ses yeux.

« Est-ce que tu peux faire quelque chose pour arranger ça ?

_ Arranger quoi ? Je veux rien faire. »

Il se redresse et tire un morceau de papier de sa poche. Il me fait signe d'approcher. Je viens m'asseoir à côté de lui. Il tient une photo dans ses mains. Je le vois en uniforme de Poudlard avec trois garçons. Ils s'amusent à se chamailler pour de faux en riant aux éclats.

« Lui, dit-il en montrant un garçon avec des lunettes, c'est James. C'est mon meilleur copain. Là c'est Remus, il est drôlement fort dans toutes les matières, sauf les potions. Et lui c'est Peter, il a cactus génial et il rigole tout le temps. »

Il soupire.

« Ce sont mes copains, Reg, pour rien au monde je voudrais les abandonner. Pour moi, ils valent bien plus que n'importe quoi. Même si ça plaît pas à papa et maman. »

J'acquiesce mais je ne suis pas bien sûr de comprendre ce que tout ça signifie.


	4. Mon frère, le conspirateur

**CHAPITRE 4 : Mon frère, le conspirateur**

Les vacances avec Sirius à la maison sont loin d'être aussi reposantes et ponctuées d'amusement que je l'aurais voulu. Il reçoit quelques hiboux mais toujours tôt le matin ou tard le soir. Je crois qu'il essaye de faire en sorte que papa et maman ne le sachent pas. Je me demande s'ils sont vraiment dupes. En tout cas, moi j'ai ma chambre suffisamment proche de la sienne pour entendre ce fichu oiseau faire grincer ses serres sur la vitre. D'habitude je n'ai pas de soucis avec les hiboux postaux mais celui-ci a quelque-chose qui me fait peur. Je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi.

C'est le matin, comme d'habitude, Kreattur est venu nous réveiller tôt. Et il a fallu se laver et s'habiller avant de descendre prendre le petit déjeuner. Dans les livres que je lis, les héros parlent souvent de rester longtemps en pyjama. Ça me fait un peu rêver. Ça doit être bien, pour une fois, de ne pas montrer la bienséance et de n'en avoir rien à faire de ce que sont susceptibles de penser les gens.

« Sirius tu vas monter le sapin avec ton père aujourd'hui. »

Le ton de ma mère est sans appel. Mon frère n'a pas le droit d'argumenter. Il plonge le nez dans son bol de céréales et ne dit rien. Je suis étonné. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il argumente ou se débatte mais il reste silencieux et ma mère prend un air satisfait.

« Regulus, fais quelque chose de constructif. »

Je lève la tête. Quelque chose de constructif ?

« Je ne veux pas te voir avec le nez dans l'un de tes romans. Les gens bien élevés ont de la culture. Tu devrais lire le livre sur les baguettes que Kreattur t'a sorti hier matin. »

Je soupire. Mais je n'ose pas protester. Je me dis que si mon frère n'a rien dit alors que l'idée de faire le sapin de Noël le rend presque malade, c'est qu'il y a un problème. D'ailleurs, nous ne faisons jamais de sapin sauf lorsque la famille vient dîner. C'est pour marquer je ne sais quelle tradition que l'on ne suit pas parce que trop moldue mais à laquelle on ne déroge pas non plus des fois que ça porterait malheurs. Et il paraît aussi que ça fait famille heureuse et unie d'avoir un sapin. Quant au livre sur les baguettes, j'ai effectivement commencé à le lire hier mais je l'ai trouvé terriblement ennuyeux. Même les images n'avaient rien d'amusant. Tout savoir du bois, de l'essence magique, de la façon dont une baguette choisit son sorcier, de la façon de la tenir… je n'en ai rien à faire en fait.

Je termine mon petit-déjeuner. Mon frère me fait signe de le suivre. Il m'entraîne à l'écart, sous l'escalier. Dans certaines maison il y a un placard là, chez nous, il y a juste une espèce de niche qui prend la poussière. Avant, Kreattur y avait une place mais il préfère maintenant la cuisine, sous l'évier. Il prend un ton de conspirateur.

« S'il faut faire un sapin c'est sûrement parce que la famille va venir manger pour Noël. Je ne veux pas être là quand ils arriveront.

_ Mais les vacances ne seront pas fini et père ne voudra sûrement pas t'accompagner à la gare pour que tu retournes à Poudlard. »

Il pince les lèvres. Est-ce qu'il va m'abandonner pour le dîner ? Je n'ai pas très envie de voir toute la famille moi. Depuis le mois de septembre je dois aller me présenter à untel ou unetelle et je dois toujours paraître parfait. Ça m'embête.

« Je vais m'arranger pour m'enfuir de la maison. »

J'écarquille les yeux. Jamais je n'aurais pensé une telle chose. C'est… c'est quand même très absurde je trouve. Il va aller où ? Il va faire quoi ? Non, je suis sûr qu'il se trompe, il n'a probablement pas dit ça, j'ai mal entendu. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas toujours facile avec des parents comme les nôtres mais la vie n'est pas non plus horrible. Mon père dit toujours que tant qu'on a un toit au-dessus de la tête, à manger dans notre assiette et un elfe pour nous servir, nous n'avons aucune raison de nous plaindre. Je ne peux malheureusement pas le questionner davantage. Kreattur déboule.

« Maître Sirius, votre père vous réclame.

_ Dégage ! File de là ! »

Mon frère n'a jamais aimé notre elfe. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, il a toujours été très enclin à lui envoyer des coups de pieds ou à lui lancer toutes sortes de choses qui lui tombaient sous la main. Un jour, c'était sa tasse de chocolat chaud encore bouillant qu'il lui avait envoyé. Il a été puni trois jours dans sa chambre, à ne manger que ce que Kreattur lui ramenait sur ordre de mes parents. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, ça consistait en de la soupe froide et des croûtons de pain.

Kreattur a rempli sa mission, il a signifié à Sirius que notre père l'attend et donc il ne s'attarde pas. Surtout que mon frère cherche à le chasser d'un coup de pied aux fesses. Il le manque mais tout juste, à peine d'un poil de sombral. Ça me fait mal au cœur. Moi je l'aime bien Kreattur. Il n'est pas parfait mais c'est notre elfe et c'est celui que je peux le plus considérer comme un ami. Je ne fréquente pas beaucoup d'autres enfants et surtout pas de mon âge, sauf quelques cousins parfois. Mais je ne m'entends pas toujours très bien avec eux.

« On n'a plus beaucoup de temps. Je dois y aller. J'aurais besoin de ton aide, Reg.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je vais avoir des problèmes si je t'aide à t'enfuir. Et tu vas aller où d'abord ? »

Il fait un pas en avant. Il a l'air affreusement déterminé, il me fait peur. C'est la première fois que je le vois ainsi. Instinctivement, je recule et lève la main, comme s'il allait me frapper. Nous ne nous sommes jamais bagarrés et il n'a qu'un an de plus que moi mais il est déjà plus grand et plus fort que moi. C'est comme s'il avait grandi d'un coup. Est-ce que c'est Poudlard qui fait ça ? Si c'est le cas alors j'ai très envie d'y aller maintenant, pour devenir grand moi aussi. Comme ça on ne rigolera plus de moi à me dire que je suis tout petit et tout mince là où un homme, et surtout un Black, se doit d'être grand et élancé. D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, mon père commence aussi à avoir des remarques. Il paraît qu'il prend un peu de ventre. Je n'ai pas remarqué moi qu'il ait beaucoup grossi. Mais l'une de mes tantes l'a vu et depuis c'est devenu un sujet sensible. Même ma mère lui a fait la tête toute une soirée à ce sujet.

Les adultes, parfois, c'est incompréhensible. Souvent même.

Mais là tout de suite, c'est à mon frère que je dois répondre. Et il me fait peur. Il me scrute, il me regarde fixement, il attend une réponse et dans la seconde même. Il doit partir. La voix de notre père tonne à l'étage. Il n'a que quelques instants.

« Reg ?

_ Ok. »

J'ai répondu d'une toute petite voix. J'ai peur, parce que je vais avoir de sérieux ennuis avec les parents, parce que lui, il retournera à Poudlard et qu'il n'aura pas à les supporter et parce que moi je saurais ce qui s'est passé et qu'on me le demandera. Et je ne sais pas mentir. Je vais avoir peur, je vais paniquer et je vais tout dire.

Il m'adresse un petit mouvement du menton comme pour me féliciter et il file vers le salon. Je reste sur place, appuyé contre le mur. Il y a une grosse araignée pas loin de moi qui a fait sa toile entre deux planches. Elle est toute recroquevillée sur elle-même et attend sournoisement l'arrivée d'une proie. Brrrr je n'aime pas ces bestioles-là. Ma mère me dit que j'ai l'air ridicule à trembler devant elles mais tant pis, je n'arrive pas à me raisonner. Je file de là un peu trop précipitamment.

Cette années les vacances sont sacrément nulles et je sens que le repas de Noël sera encore pire.


End file.
